


The Future's Not Ours to See

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	The Future's Not Ours to See

I was watching a Doris Day movie the other night, the one where she’s married to Jimmy Stewart and their kid is nabbed. She knows he’s in the house they’re visiting, so she plays "Que Sera, Sera" over and over on the piano, so her son will know that he’s going to be rescued.

It reminded me of how Sam would play that damned "Impossible Dream" over and over. To keep us focused, he said. New Mexico’s own Don Quixote. God help him.

Me, I’m pulling for my own impossible dream: that he’ll come home.

Tonight, I’m watching "Pillow Talk."


End file.
